This investigation is aimed at devising ways and special instrumentation for using fluorescent lanthanide chelates, detected by time resolved fluorometry, as a means for detecting nucleic acids in a variety of settings such as Southern blots and cells or tissues (e.g., as in situ hybridization). The proposed methodologies have the potential of high sensitivity, since time-resolved fluorometry permits detection of signal in the virtual absence of background fluorescence. Therefore, high intensity light can be used to excite the fluorescence.Established techniques and literature indicate that for other applications this type of approach is at least as sensitive as other methods, including radioisotopic or chemiluminescence-based or enzyme-based methods. The proposed approach would have the advantage of speed, since a photographic or electronic imaging record of the results can be obtained essentially instantaneously.